Ang tuta ni Mikan
by SoRaZuRe
Summary: Ang mga tuta ay sobrang cute talaga... Paano pag nagkatuta si Mikan? ano na ang mangyayari kay Natsume? no fluffs


Author's Notes: Hi guys! Isa na naman pong one-shot mula sa akin… kyotohru este AaYa-AaYa na pala… binago ko na po ang pen name ko… pero sana ay maintindihan nyo… sana ay magustuhan nyo rin to… di kasi ako masyadong magaling pagdating sa mga nakakatawang fanfic… sana rin po ay magreview kayo… kahit po criticisms ay tinatanggap ko… Salamat po sa mga sumusunod…

MatsuJun – Hey! Salamat sa pakikipagchat mo ha!

Janine07 – Thanks po!

WizdomGoddess – Ganda po ng mga fic nyo…

Fudge chocoholic – Salamat sa mga pics ha… ginawa kong background ng friendster ko…

Disclaimer: Hindi sa akin ang GA pati ang mga characters nito…

_Salita –_ isip ni Natsume…

Salita – Normal na pagsasalita…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wow! Ang cute nila o!"

"Oo nga eh… Magsyota sila di ba?"

Ito ang mga maririnig mong mga bulungan sa Central town… Mga taong pinagchichismisan ang paborito nating magsyota…

Si Mikan at si Natsume…

_Nakakaasar! Bakit ba kami pinagtitinginan ng mga tao…? Nakakapikon talaga…! _Sabi ni Natsume sa sarili nya habang nakatingin sa girlfriend nya na nagllibang na tumitingin sa mga bilihin…

Nagbuntong hininga sya…

"Mikan… uwi na tayo…"

"Ayoko! Ang ganda-ganda dito eh…" Sagot ni Mikan…

Nagbuntong hininga na lang ulit sya…

_Nauubos pera ko dito eh…_ Isip ni Natsume nang biglang hinatak na lang sya ng pinakamamahal nyang girlfriend…

"Natsume! Natsume! Tignan mo yun o! Ang cute…" Sigaw ni Mikan habang tumatalon Pataas-pababa at nakaturo sa isang kahon…

"Anong cute dyan eh kahon lang naman yan…?" Sagot ni Natsume… May pagkairita sa boses nya…

"Ayan na! lalabas na sya!" Sabi ni Mikan at tumingin naman si Natsume…

"Arf! Arf!"

_Huh? Aso?_

"Ang cute nya di ba?"

Lumunok si Natsume at humakbang papalayo…

"A-aso?"

"Ang cute nya no? Bili mo ko, Natsume!"

"P-pero aso yan! Ayoko ng aso no! Wag na lang…"

Nagsimulang lumuha ang mata ni Mikan…

"P-pero ang cute kasi nya eh…"

_Oo na! wag ka nang umiyak!_

Nagbuntong hininga ulit si Natsume…

"Sige na! sige na!" sabi ni Natsume… at ang girlfriend nya ay nagtatatalon sa tuwa…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Arf! Arf!"

"Ang cute nya talaga!" hiyaw ni Mikan habang niyayakap ang tuta nya…

_Kung pwede lang sunugin yang tutang yan… imbes na ako yung niyayakap ng girlfriend ko, sya pa!_

Isang tuta na kulay tsokolate ang binili nila… Mabalahibo ito at cute ang kahol…

"Natsume! Tignan mo o… kumakahol sya…"

_Tsk! Pakitang gilas!_

"Ano naman! Lahat ng tuta ay kumakahol…" Sabi ni Natsume…

"Pero ang cute nya talaga!"

Naglabas ng apoy si Natsume…

"Sunugin ko kaya ang balihibo nya…? Maging cute pa kaya sya?" Sabi ni Natsume…

Niyakap ni Mikan ang tuta ng mas mahigpit at sinabi…

"Wag! Ang sama mo, Natsume!"

Nagbuntong hininga ulit sya…

"Oo na! Hindi na!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Natsume… Ano kaya ang ipapangalan natin sa kanya…?" tanong ni Mikan…

"Brownie…" ang agad na sagot ni Natsume…

_Pati ba naman pangalan ako pa ang magbibigay?_

"EEHH! Ang pangit naman!"

Nagbuntong hininga ulit si Natsume…

"Eh… Nagtanong ka eh… sinagot lang kita…"

Naglabas ng dila si Mikan at nagsabi…

"Eh… pa'no kaya kung kyon-kyon ang ipangalan natin sa kanya…?"

Napatingin nang masama si Natsume…

"Ayaw mo? Ganda nga eh…"

"Bahala ka…" Naglabas si Natsume ng Shounen Manga at nagsimulang magbasa…

Tumingin si Mikan sa tuta at sinabi…

"Ang pangalan mo ay… Shigure…!"

_Huh? Shigure? Hahahahahaha!_

Tumawa si Natsume nang napakalakas…

"O… ba't ka natawa?" tanong ni Mikan…

"Wala… nakakatawa lang yung pangalan nya…"

Natawa na rin si Mikan…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Haayyy… Bakit dito pa kasi matutulog yang tutang yan…?_ Isip ni Natsume habang nakahiga sa malaki nyang kama…

"Arf! Arf!" sabi ng tuta at pumatong sa tiyan ni Natsume…

Nagbuntong hininga ulit sya…

_Sa bagay… cute ka naman eh… haayyy… dito ka nalang matulog…_ at nakatulog na si Natsume…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kinabukasan…

Pumasok si Natsume…

Tumahimik ang buong klase… bukod sa girlfriend nya…

"Natsume! Shigure!" sigaw ni Mikan…

"Oi! Mikan…"

"Ba't mo sya dinala…?"

"Hinahanap ka…" sabay tingin nang masama sa buong klase at bumalik na sa normal ang klase…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Notes: Oo, alam ko… hindi maganda ang ending… pero wag nyo sana akong patayin dahil dun…

Hotaru: Gamitin nyo na lang yung Baka Gun ko…

Shigure: Arf! Arf!

Hotaru: Tama si Mikan… Cute nga sya…

Me: Reviews po! Kahit criticisms lang…


End file.
